


Missing

by BluePandaHero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12786306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero





	Missing

It was over. The battle was long and hard, Silver was almost crying from thirst but somehow was still managing to keep his bright attitude. They'd lost almost no teammates, but there were still losses. 

"We won, and the others still have a pulse! We did it! C'mon, let's go get patched up and healed. Dinners on me! Or, I guess it'd be breakfast." Silver used his psychokinesis to carry back the bodies of their fallen teammates and anyone else that couldn't move on there own.

Back at their team headquarters, which was more or less a big abandoned house they'd patched up, resistance members were healing or talking about their battle. Laughing, smiling, this battle had been more fourtunate than most. However, Shadow and Silver had walked outside to the back of their makeshift headquarters. It was shabby, but it was theirs. Their backyard was small, but semi groomed. The grass reached past their ankles as they watched the night sky.

"You weren't as hurt in this battle then the last one..." Shadow told him, thankful but still sore.

"But _you_ were. From protecting me. Shadow, I can defend myself." Silver said, semi annoyed and semi worried for him.

"You worry for everyone but yourself. Who will worry for you, if you keep pushing everyone away?" Shadow took Silver's hand, it's all he's warmed up to since the beginning of their relationship. 

"I want to worry for you, Silver. I want us to worry for each other..."  
Silver sighed. 

"I can worry for myself, it's the rest of the team that needs worrying for. They don't have powers like we do. If something's headed for us, they can't teleport away or form a shield like we can."

' _And that thoughtfulness is why I love you..._ ' Shadow thought, but never said.

"Look at the stars, Silver...They're all put tonight..." Shadow took a deep breath.

"You're a lot like them, Silver." Shadow squeezed his hand. "...You are a light. Sometimes you shine so brightly even I have to look away. Even so...I'm lucky you've allowed me to stay by your side after all this time." Shadow continued to look up at the stars, too nervous to look at Silver with his words.

"You say 'lucky' like it's a big deal, Shadow." Silver turned Shadows face to look at him. "I have many friends, Shadow. But, your closer to me than any of them. So please...Even if you're too nervous to say you love me just yet...Just tell me that your happy to be with me?" To Silver, he heard Shadow say 'lucky' and thought fighting along side him. If he heard happy...That'd be one step closer to 'I love you.'

"It's...Silver, it's- It's so much more than that." Shadow didn't know how to put his feelings into words, 'I love you' just didn't seem to be enough. Silver takes Shadows hands and looks into his eyes.

"It's so much more than just 'happy'...Silver..." His mind was racing for the right words to say.

"Then won't you tell me what that something is..?" Silver was eager to know. Shadow released Silver's hands and pulled Silver in by the waist. Shadow leaned into Silver, his words ghosting over his lips and quiet for only Silver to hear.

"You, I...Silver...I love you...I adore you...I could take all these stars for you and it wouldn't even compare to the feeling I have for you."

Silver quickly pressed against him, giving him a long kiss and wrapping his arms around him; Desperately grasping at him. How long had he been wanting to hear those words..?   
Too long, Silver decided. Shadows lips against his was the best feeling he'd ever experienced. Too long being when they first met, too long being when Shadow waited for him in his hospital bed. Too long being when Shadow found him huddled up in a tree when he found out about his love for him. But now, Shadow was on his lips.

"I love you, Shadow the hedgehog. Never leave me..." They both fell into the grass.

"I wouldn't dream of it, you're my everything...So please, let me worry for your safety. Isn't that what...boyfriends do?" 

' _Silver's boyfriend. I'm Silver's boyfriend. I love him and he loves me._ ' Silver began tearing up, then smiled and nodded. 

"Yeah..." He buried himself into Shadows neck.

' _I've just kissed Silver..._ ' Shadow hugged Silver close, feeling giddy. He flipped over onto Silver and nuzzled his face into him.

Sadly, their time was cut short as someone called them in for dinner. Shadow looked at Silver under the pale moonlight illuminating them both. Shadow cupped Silver's cheek.

"I love you..."

"I love you too, Shadow..." Silver rested his hand over Shadows.

A distant memory, Shadow realized when he woke up alone in his bed. Silver had been gone for a long time, most assumed him dead. Shadow still hoped, however. He didn't see his lifeless body, he didn't see any blood trail, he didn't have the traits of death like he saw with Maria. He sighed, silently weeping for him, and pulled himself out of bed. Beside him, a picture of them on their first date; which was really just them having a picnic in the backyard. But they were happy.

His mind kept going over that day he lost Silver. A normal battle, supposedly. They'd underestimated their opponent and came under armed. He'll never forget that. Shadow was about to go in for what looked like a weak spot, something popped out of it, Silver jumped in front of him and then...nothing. He'd woken up at the headquarters, bandaged but Silver was nowhere to be seen. He remembers weeping for days. 

He never lost hope. Silver would come back to him, one day. One day he'll see the moonlight cast light upon Silver's face like he did for their very first kiss. The very first time he realized just how deep in love he was with him. The first time he told someone 'I love you'. 

He would find him, kiss him, never let him go...Someday.

Luckily for Shadow, that someday came in the form of a very tired and injured looking Silver a year later. Shadow was happy, then scared, then worried and then all three at once. Immediately, he took him into his arms. He got him a bath and food and water. Shadow demanded to know what happened.

"I'm so happy... Relieved...Excited...I love you."

"I love you too..."

"What happened? We thought you were dead-" Shadow was about to finish his statement when Blaze cut in.

"We did, Shadow never lost hope that you were alive." Silver gave Shadow a soft, but happy smile.

"I'm glad."

"What happened..?"

"I'm still confused myself...I was going to defend you when suddenly I woke up in the next state over. I think it might have something to do with you..." Shadow almost broke down at hearing Silver's explanation. It made sense to him, he had his confirmation that it was his fault. He wanted to hug him, kiss him, but he needed to let him eat for now. Silver, however, couldn't wait and leaned across the table to hug him.

"I missed you..." Silver kissed Shadows knuckle and pulled him into a hug.


End file.
